Actions speak louder than words
by Starlightfan800
Summary: After getting out of dentition, Danny runs into Ember and getting blasted by a new knob on her guitar. What is he going to do when he finds out the only way to truly get rid of it is? Small DXS.


Summary: Ember adds a truth new knob onto her guitar and of course, heads to Amity Park. Once Danny is hit by this new knob, it makes him tell at least one truth to everyone. What happens when he gets near his family?

Tucker waited for Danny to get out of detention, he had a run in with Skulker and was gone too long.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Tucker, Sam, and Danny were sitting in a group for an English assignment in Lancer's class when suddenly his ghost sense went off._

 _"Uh guys, I have a problem," Danny whispered lowly._

 _"Ghost troubles?" Tucker whispered lowly as Danny nodded._

 _"You better go then Danny, the longer you sit here nothing will be done," Sam said as Danny got up and asked his typical question. Sam sighed, seeing as he got permission to leave._

 _20 minutes later..._

 _Danny came back and Lancer looked at him._

 _"You were gone long enough Mr. Fenton," Lancer commented. "Care to explain?"_

 _"Uh..." Danny couldn't tell him the truth, so there was silence._

 _"Detention, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said as he tapped his foot and Danny walked over to his desk._

 ** _End of flash back_**

Tucker looked up when he saw his best friend come out and they started to walk with each other.

"Which ghost was it today Danny?" Tucker asked Danny who sighed.

"The Box Ghost of every single ghost," he replied with another sigh. "He kept me up last night too. I just want to go home and take a nice little nap without any disturbing me."

Suddenly, the two boys heard people cheering and a stage.

"I wonder what's going on over there," Tucker said as they walked closer.

On the stage was a ghost that they knew was Ember.

"Do you guys want to rock out?" Ember asked into the microphone as everyone cheered again.

Danny transformed and then flew over to Ember. "Why are you back?"

"Wow, that's a nice welcome dipstick," Ember said with a smile. "Just here to test something new." Ember shot a red, hard punch which felt like fire.

"A fire knob? I think you need to chill out," Danny flew forward making disks in his hands and shooting them at Ember who was then shot back into a tree.

"I think you should add more truth, telling me to chill out," Ember said as she turned the knob and a skull shot out at Danny, hitting him. Danny unlocked the theorems, sucking her into it. He returned to his human form and went back over to Tucker.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked as Danny nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. Oh, and Tucker, I found out you have dandruff in your hat there," Danny said as he covered his mouth.

"This isn't good dude, I think that knob on Ember's guitar makes you admit the truth," Tucker said as Danny gulped. "We need to stop this somehow."

"You think!" Danny snapped as Tucker jumped back a little bit. "Sorry Tuck, I just don't want to go home and tell my parents my secret."

"We should get you home," Tucker said. "Maybe Jazz can help us out." Danny went ghost and flew him and Tucker to his house and into his room, he then returned to his human form.

"Danny, mom wants to talk to you," Jazz said, as she came into the room.

"Jazz, I stole your teddy bear when I was six," Danny put his hands over his mouth.

"You what!" she said in an angry tone and walked up to her little brother who sat on his bed, Tucker then stood in between them.

"He got his by a spell on Ember's guitar," Tucker explained, "It makes him tell a secret to anyone, big or small."

"How do we stop it then?" Jazz asked as her anger was slowly vanishing.

"I can't live like this," Danny said as his eye twitched.

"Danny, everything will be fine," Jazz said to her younger brother. "Do you think we should call Sam?"

Tucker's eyes grew wide. "That needs to be it, Danny needs to admit his biggest secret! He likes Sam."

"Of course I like Sam, she's my best friend who is a girl," Danny explained to Tucker and Jazz who just giggled.

"Danny, all three of us know that it isn't true," Jazz told him. "Heck, even some of the ghosts you have fought know it."

Danny screamed something into his pillow as he saw Tucker on the phone.

"Yep, we're at Danny's. Okay then, see you soon Sam," Tucker said with a smile.

"Tucker, you're evil," Danny said as Tucker smirked.

"It's the only way to stop the spell," Jazz explained to her younger brother who looked at her. "Just in case mom or dad come up, we'll put some black tape over your mouth. Jazz walked over to Danny's desk drawer, and took out some tape applying it to Danny's mouth.

 _Will I really admit my feelings for Sam?_ Danny thought to himself.

 **Flashback**

 _A six year old Danny and a six year old Tucker sat at their small tables in the classroom. Their teacher, Mrs. Kelly, came in with a little girl. Her hair was in pig tails and she had most beautiful in Danny's opinion. Along with that, she wore a dress that was a dark purple with purple flats._

 _"Everybody, this is Samantha Manson," Mrs. Kelly said with a smile on her face. "Be nice to her. Sam, you can sit between Danny and Tucker here." Mrs. Kelly brought Sam over to the table._

 _Around the table sat Dash, Star, Paulina, then Danny and Tucker. It was quiet most of the day until snack time followed by recess._

 _Sam didn't know anybody so she stood by the wall, Danny and Tucker came up to her._

 _"Do you want to play tag with us Samantha?" Danny asked with a smile._

 _Sam smiled, "Sure, just call me Sam. Now, who's it?" Danny raised his hand._

 _From that moment on, they were all best friends._

 **End of flashback**

Sam soon arrived in Danny's room, she saw Danny blush and have tape on his face. "Why does Danny have a piece of tape on his face?"

Jazz took the piece of tape off. "I love you Sam," Danny said as the spell continued its course.

Jazz and Tucker left the room at that moment, deciding it would be best if they didn't stay.

"You what?" Sam asked as if she hadn't heard correctly or not.

"I love you Sam," Danny admitted one more time, he had a feeling the spell ended now. "I want to be with you." Sam moved over to Danny's bed, and gave him a kiss on the lips, Danny smiled then laughed. "I'm guessing you feel the same?"

"I have for quite awhile, Danny," Sam admitted.

The two smiled at each other.

"Now, want to head to the Nasty Burger together?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Sure, can we fly there?" Sam smiled, her eyes looking totally dazed. "I'll write a note to Jazz and Tucker." Danny transformed into his alter ego as Sam finished the note and the two flew out of Danny's window.

15 minutes later.

Jazz opened the door, not seeing the two. "Huh, they aren't in here."

Tucker looked around and didn't see them but he saw a note on Danny's desk.

 _Tucker and Jazz, we have gone out to the Nasty Burger._

 _Sam._

"No!" Tucker said as tears came out of his eyes and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with them going by themselves?" Jazz asked Tucker.

"I missed my 5:02 feeding," Tucker said as Jazz sighed.

"We have food you can eat downstairs," Jazz said as Tucker sighed.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Tucker rushed downstairs while Jazz went back to her room to study.

AN: Tell me what you think :)


End file.
